1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin, a disposable diaper and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a disposable absorbent article having a flap, and the flap is generally provided with an elastic member. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. H4-5825 (Patent Document 1) discloses a disposable absorbent article having a flap which is provided with an elastic member. In Patent Document 1, though a plurality of elastic members are provided in the flap so as to be spaced from each other, no elastic member is provided at an upper end of the flap.
However, since the flap provided with the elastic member presses a wearer's skin at a part of the flap where the elastic member is disposed due to a elastic force of the elastic member, a feel of this part against the skin may become less comfortable. The present invention has been achieved in view of the above circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a disposable absorbent article which has a flap whose pressure on a skin of the wearer is reduced as compared to that of a flap provided with an elastic member, thereby giving an excellent feeling to the wearer.